The Pokémon x Human Lemon Chronicles
by Closevector
Summary: M/f, m/m, f/f, plot or no plot, vanilla or kinky... it'll all be here. Welcome to hell.
1. Ponyta (M) x Human (M)

Howdy, name's Ernie Stevens! I'm the kid of Mr. Steven Stevens, head of the sheriff's department of Southern Kanto's 52nd county, and my Ma's name is Mrs. Rosie Stevens. She's the head nurse of the Vermillion City Pokecenter.

Sure are an interesting pair, ain't they?

But Arceus be damned if I don't love 'em with every inch of my big 'ole heart. I was born and raised by 'em, and they're some of the best folks to have around. And… I might as well say it now… my folks and I? We're practically married to the countryside. Lots of people look down on us, but I don't pay those city folk any mind. No matter what those rich men in town say, strutting around like they're the prized Miltank of the farm, I love the country. I grew up with dirt between my toes and Torchic clucking in my window, and I wouldn't trade it for nothing.

After high school, I landed myself a job at a fine little breeding farm for Ponyta and Rapidash. As of now, I'm stuck mucking out all the stalls and feeding the Pokemon. It ain't like I mind though - it pays decent, and it's good, honest work. Sure, I'd love working up in the front side of things, where it's a lot nicer-smelling and not so nasty, but I sure ain't quitting anytime soon.

It ain't like I never get to go in the front, either. Sometimes, when one of the boys or that one girl I can't ever remember the name of are out, I get sent up. The other muckers look at me like I'm practically a devil when I strut on up there while they're stuck in the back, cleaning shit and getting covered in spiderwebs. I don't blame 'em, course, but it sure is a real show to watch them get in such a huff over it.

Today, I was minding my own business when I heard Mr. Cox calling my name. I dropped my tools like there were hot potatoes and practically ran all the way to the front of the stables, ignoring the nasty glares my co-workers shot in my direction.

I skidded to a stop right in front of Mr. Cox. He didn't flinch or move a centimeter, arms crossed and looking all intimidating like. He's a control freak, and a big one at that. The man's nearly six and half feet tall, weighing at least two hundred pounds. Me? I'm barely five foot seven and one hundred and thirty pounds. He could crush me in one step, if he wanted.

The man fixes me with a mighty angry glare, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. _Oh no, I'm in for it this time, ain't I? _I think, putting on my most respectful "Please don't kill me" expression.

The man jabs a finger at my chest, "You."

"Me?" I croak, trying not to shit my pants.

"You're a faggot, aren't ya?" He barks, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Now this didn't take me much by surprise. I figured it'd be coming sooner or later, with the way he went on about the twink who works up front. He's a nice guy, ain't too bothered by Mr. Cox's bitching. He's said before that the man's just one big ball of pent up homosexuality denial, and all his anger is born on account of him hiding the fact he likes dick. Do I believe it? Maybe. Sure could be true, with the way he looks at his prized Rapidash, all lover-like. Treats him like he's a god, talking to him sweeter than how he talks to Mrs. Cox… I'm surprised she hasn't divorced 'em yet, if I'm tellin' the truth.

Regardin' the situation at hand, I figured answerin' the man straight seemed like the best idea.

"Yes Mr. Cox, I'm gay." I said, shaking in my boots.

He relaxes after that, a big 'ole grin spreading cross his rough, stubbly face, "I figured you were. Go and collect from that Ponyta with the blue mane, ya hear? That boy won't mount a single damn female, but is more than happy to get fucked by the other Ponyta in the pasture. It's a shame, cause he sure does have some good stats, better than most of the others…" He says, trailing off.

"Of course Mr. Cox, I can do it. But why me?" I dare ask, feeling a hint of bravery.

The mountain of a man looks down at me with a smirk, "Why, I figured you'd like it! Maybe have some fun with the boy, if he likes you. Either way, he'll let ya milk 'em, but I figured you deserved a little promotion with how hard you've been working."

His face suddenly loses its mirth, and he fixes me with a mighty terrifying look, "I better not hear you hurt him, got it? Y'alls can only have some fun if youse both want it."

I swallowed thickly, "Yessir! I would never force 'em into anything, I ain't sick in the head like that."

He claps me on the back, and I wince in pain. He doesn't seem to notice, smiling down at me, "Good boy! You know where the tools are, dontcha?"

I nod vigorously, and the man finally leaves me alone. As soon as he's outta sight, I run up to the front like a chicken with its tail on fire. Some of the other boys in the front snicker as they see me walking past, but I sure as hell don't stop. It's nearly time for everyone else to get off, and I knew damn sure that Mr. Cox wanted the collection quick.

I grabbed the collection bag and put it together as fast as a jackrabbit hops on a doe. It hung heavy in my hands as I went to go find that blue Ponyta. He was in the back stalls, the big, luxurious ones that the 'mons who did well stayed. It was nice and private too, soundproof and sporting blinds that could easily be closed.

Finally reaching the door, I felt my heartbeat quicken. _This is it._ I thought, my stomach tying itself into knots before I knocked. The horse whinnied in reply, and slowly, I walked in.

He was beautiful, no doubt about it. The Ponyta stood at just below average height, his luxurious white coat contrasting sharply with the blue fire of his mane. He had a perfect build, muscles rippling under his fur and eyes shining bright. At my entrance, he leisurely swished his tail. The fire crackled and sparked as he moved, and I made certain to stay clear of the blaze. If he didn't trust me, I'd surely be burned.

"Howdy, nice to meet ya … uh…"

Shoot! I didn't know his name. I had to recover fast, "Uh… yeah, I'm Ernie. Guess we'll get this done quick, ya? I know I ain't your usual collector, but…"

I trailed off, shuffling awkwardly. How in the world was I supposed to act casual? I felt my cheeks heat up as the pony snickered softly, jerking his head towards the door.

Taking his hint, I looked behind me. Sure enough, the Ponyta's name was on a metal plate behind me. It read _Ace the Second, Azure Valley Farms._ I sighed in relief, smiling apologetically and somewhat nervously at the Pokemon, "Sorry 'bout that, Ace. I'll collect ya and then leave ya alone, if that's alright…?"

I waited anxiously for his answer. It wasn't like he had to say yes - he very well could say no, just as all the other 'mons could. Sure, they didn't do it too often, but there's no doubt that they could. These tamed Pokemon understand human speech, even if they couldn't all speak it. They were smart, too - he damn well knew how nervous I was, and how easily he could crush me with a simple kick.

After watching me squirm for a solid twenty seconds, Ace nodded. He walked towards me, steps light. I moved forward, holding out the collection tube awkwardly. The last time I had done this, the Ponyta had been waiting near the breeding mount, and the collection had been silent and casual. This time, however… it felt different.

My knees knocked against each other as I moseyed on over to him. The 'mon watched me with blank eyes, and I felt my body tense. _Oh Arceus help me._ I thought, my lips parted ever so slightly.

"Can I… touch ya?" I asked, hesitant.

He nodded gently, and I felt my cheeks grow red. I slowly moved my hand so that I was touching his sheath. He felt warm, soft and pliable. I shivered, lightheaded. He wasn't particularly big for his species, but for human… he was most certainly well endowed.

I moved my hands so that I gently cupped his balls, squeezing ever so slightly. He grunted, and so I continued. His cock made its way out of its sheath, dropping down towards the floor. I swallowed back a groan of appreciation as I stroked him to hardness. My head swam as I fumbled with the collector, fitting it over his length.

He grunted, canting his hips forwards toward the receptacle. I held onto it tightly, quietly willing the growing erection in my pants to die down. It didn't listen, even after Ace had finished and pulled out of the collector. I felt the red blush on my face travel to my ears when I realized Ace had a full, unobstructed view of my crotch.

"Aw tarnation, sorry!" I muttered, whipping around and exiting the stall.

I was halfway to the collection deposit room when I realized I hadn't closed Ace's stall door. I didn't stop however - the sperm wouldn't last too long after being ejaculated unless refrigerated or frozen. I quickly took the sperm out of the collection tube and poured it into a vial. I labeled it and chucked it into the freezer, head whirling.

I walked back to Ace's stall, dreading seeing the Ponyta again. It was horribly unprofessional of me to react like I had, and he deserved an apology. That didn't make it any easier, however. I had to swallow my pride as I entered the stall, eyes trained on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that, Ace. It won't happen again." I said, words soft.

...There was no response.

I slowly looked up, fearing the worst. What I got was… nothing! The Pokemon wasn't even there. My brows crinkled… what was that damn pony thinking?

All of a sudden, I felt something bump into my ass! I let out a screech and catapulted myself forward instinctively, every molecule of my body on fire. When I calmed down and turned around, I was greeted by none other than Ace himself, grinning like a bastard and hard as a rock. His look was somewhat like a stripper questioning why in the world their co-worker was getting all embarrassed to be strutting around in nothing but a skimpy swimsuit and cowboy boots.

I couldn't help but laugh. How in the world could I be embarrassed about getting a hard-on when half of the farm's workers jacked off horses and ponies for a living?

At ease, I sat down on the new pile of hay in the corner of Ace's stall, "Sorry 'bout freaking out, Ace. I'm more of a mucker, yanno, not a collector."

The pony snorts, closing the door behind him with some impressive hoof work. I watched his muscles flex with barely contained hunger, which all in all, did little to help the little problem in my pants. I bit my lip… I wanted to do nothing more than run to the bathroom and jerk it as fast as I possibly could. But the chance to get a piece of that pretty pony prick kept me in place.

Ace came closer once the door was closed. I tensed, even though I was fairly sure he wasn't gonna do nothing to me. He was still strong, and i couldn't tell what he was thinking. See, you can speak to 'em telepathically if youse close as two peas in pod, but if ya ain't? Youse better get ready to get up close and personal.

I figured that's what he wanted, so I stayed as still as a stone. He came up real close, to, until his forehead rested against mine and his breath tickled my chin.

[ Hello, Ernie. What a marvelous name you have… quite uncommon, as far as I am aware.] Ace said, his voice floating, silky and smooth through my consciousness.

I nodded, wetting my lips. I was glad for the fact that he wasn't pressed up against my crotch, or I would've came right then and there.

"T-Thank ya kindly, Ace." I said, the hardness in my pants making it hard to concentrate.

He laughed lightly, sending more thoughts my way through telepathy, [ I suppose you're rather hard, aren't you? I could take care of it if you'd like... don't worry, we're alone here.]

I nodded quickly, "Oh god, please."

Ace snorted in amusement, stepping back to give me some room. I promptly unzipped my fly and pulled out my dick. I sighed in relief, no longer subjected to the hell that was nearly nutting in my briefs.

The Ponyta wasted no time approaching me and taking a long, languid lick of its entire length. I tried, but failed to hold back a groan. Ace chuckled, breathing over the head of my cock. I felt a tingle of pleasure ride up my back, desperately wishing Ace would just blow me already.

I soon felt my cock being engulfed by something hot, wet and soft. It felt like heaven, almost, and I let my eyes fall shut, concentrating on the pure bliss I was feeling. Every stroke of his tongue drove a deep bolt of pleasure through my body, and I struggled to hold it together. Sure, I'd masturbated before, but this was something else. My cock twitched inside of his mouth, leaking pre cum from its tip. Ace didn't seem to mind too much, and it seemed to encourage him, if anything.

All of a sudden, I felt my limit finally approaching, "Fuck, I'm close." I said, voice raspy.

Ace winked, not slowing down even a little. I bucked my hips upwards helplessly as Ace assaulted my cock with his powerful tongue. With a strangled cry, I came inside his mouth. He swallowed it with absolutely no difficulty, calm and composed. I, on the other hand, was sweaty and flushed.

I reached out a hand and patted Ace on the nose, "Thanks, Ace."

[Of course, my pleasure.] He replied, leaning into my touch.

I sat there stroking his nose for a while longer. As I patted his nose, I noticed his cock peeking out of his sheath again. I pressed my head to his, "Ya wanna keep going, Ace?"

He shifted slightly, and his dick swayed in between his legs. I felt my own cock twitch - it wasn't hard, but I could tell it'd be standing to attention if we continued with our three-legged tango.

[I would not be opposed to continuing, if you desired. What do you have in mind, Ernie?] Ace purred, his breath ghosting over my neck.

"Mm, what do you like?" I asked, raising my hand to stroke his furred cheek.

Ace whinnies appreciatively, [ I prefer to bottom, if that's what you mean. I am not opposed to blow jobs or kissing, either.]

"You can kiss?" I sputter out before I can think, eyes wide.

Ace isn't offended, it seems, by his mischievous smile, [ Why don't I let you find out? ]

He turns to the side and lets out a fiery breath. I watch sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

Ace shakes his head dismissively, then placed his forehead back to mine, [ Don't be. You seem new to this… are you? ]

I nod, cheeks red, "Most I've done was kissing and some groping with some guys. Never done anything more than that, and never with a Pokemon. Parents were pretty religious, you know? They didn't support anything between people and Pokemon, thought it was wrong. Even gettin' 'em to accept me being gay was hard."

[ Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Make sure you tell me if we're going too fast, alright? I wouldn't want to make your first time something awful, you know.] Ace replies, his voice gentle.

I smile appreciatively at the Ponyta, "Thank you, I will."

We both fall into a sudden silence. Ace moves and… suddenly, we're kissing. It's different than kissing a human, that's for sure. There's a lot more tongue, and it's a lot sloppier. But it isn't bad… in fact, it's pretty damn good! Ace is gentle and slow at first, his tongue hot and mouth even hotter. I let out a needy whine, and next thing I know is that I'm being pinned down and tongue-fucked by a Ponyta.

Let me tell you… it's a fuckin' great experience. The heat, the weight of him against me, the sheer messiness and dirtiness of it all… it's to die for. As our tongues slide against each other with a wet noise, his saliva mixes with mine, heavy and heavenly. I can feel my heart racing as his tongue ventures deeper into. Every nerve ending in my body is on fire, and when he brushes my hips with his front, I buck upwards. The feeling of his fur is enough to make me nearly come, and I find myself involuntarily letting out a strangled cry and collapsing onto the hay bale behind me.

I hear Ace chuckling, the noise soft. My cheeks burn and I pick myself back up. To my surprise, the Pokémon's ass is facing towards me, his tail up. Ace winks, wiggling his hips and letting out an enthusiastic whinny. His asshole drips with lubricant, and I am drawn to it like a cock (pun intended) is drawn to a hen.

I lick my lips. There's no more words needed - I know what he wants, and he knows what I need. My pants, shirt, and underclothes come off as quick as I can rip them off of myself. Once naked, I cautiously line up my cock with his asshole. The heat of his entrance makes my cock twitch in anticipation. I'm not huge, six inches on a good day, yet I'm not exactly small, either. As I get ready to move forward, I hesitate. Is this … even okay? Sure, he could understand me, but… Ace is still a Pokémon. I look up to Ace for direction, a drop of sweat trickling down my forehead and doubt clouding my mind.

Ace, unlike myself, does not falter. He pushes back and is suddenly fucking himself on my cock. I let out a surprised squeak as he moves, nearly losing my balance. In a matter of moments, however, I fall into his rhythm. His ass is tight, burning hot and mercilessly squeezing at my cock. Despite the tightness of his hole, he takes me easily, as if he's done this a thousand times before. A cascade of grunts escape him, and I watch as his tongue lolls out of his mouth in bliss.

It's a beautiful sight, and I decide that if this is wrong, then I don't know what's right.

I take hold of his smooth hips and plunge forward. His ass is round and plush, and he takes my cock like it's nothing, my balls slamming into his with a wet slap. How he keeps himself so tight yet can take dick so well is beyond me. He meets each and every one of my thrusts with vigor, his cock rock hard below him. I can barely contain my throaty moans as I fuck him. The pleasure of it all is nearly unbearable, and I feel my end closing in rapidly.

"Fuck, Ace… I'm gonna cum!" I growl, my thrusts growing erratic.

He snorts in response, slamming back against me. I hold out for three more thrusts before burying my cock deep inside of him and filling him with my cum. It comes out in bursts, warm and thick. I collapse onto him, panting hard. It takes a solid minute before I can stand on my own, and another thirty seconds before I see it.

"You're still hard, huh? Want me to take care of that?" I ask, my voice lower, almost sultry.

The Ponyta nods, and I kneel down so that my face is level with his gorgeous cock. The head is flared, and precum seeps out of the tip. _Where did that confidence come from?_ I think, my hands wrapping around the base of his cock. It's absolutely huge, but… maybe I can take some of it in my mouth?

I kiss the head of Ace's cock, gauging his reaction. The fire type lets out an appreciative whinny and shudders visibly. Emboldened, I open wide and slowly place his cock into my mouth. His cock is just as hot as the rest of his body, tasting slightly salty and a tad bitter. It's… not amazing, but tolerable. The heavy weight and occasional twitches send a wave of arousal down to my stomach when I slowly start to suck him off. Anything I can't reach with my mouth is massaged with my hands, including his large, round balls. I falter as I fondle them with my free hand, stunned by how perfect they are.

By the time I had let my eyes flutter shut and Ace's cock touched the back of my throat, I was erect. I moaned around his cock, pulling back. Cheeks red with embarrassment, I struggled to catch my breath so I could speak.

"Ace?"

The Ponyta turned to face me, confused. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked down, "I… um, could ya, maybe, like… fuck me in the ass?"

Ace blinks twice before he smiles, nodding. I stand shakily and walk over to the hay bale, reaching behind it for the blanket and the bottle of lube I had seen earlier. The blanket I throw down haphazardly on the hay bale before climbing up, spreading my legs, and starting to prepare myself. I relax easily - the dildo my friend got me as a joke gift years ago turned out to work pretty damn well for experimenting. My lubricated fingers slide in and out of my asshole with a wet squelch.

Ace comes closer, and I spread my legs wider, presenting myself to him. He nuzzles my balls, and I chuckle, "Hey now, that tickles!"

The Pokémon lets out a huff of hot air. He brings his front legs up and lines his cock up with my ass. Before he thrusts, Ace puts his head to mine.

[Are you ready?] He asks, his voice sending a pleasant tingle through my body.

I nod, looking him in the eyes, "Go 'head."

He presses his cock between my cheeks and slowly thrusts. I let out a soft moan as his length drags against me, testing my patience. I rock my hips up against him, feeling the satisfaction of his cock touching mine. Ace snorts, and suddenly his cock slips into my ass. The movement makes me flinch, but I don't attempt to move. The feeling isn't bad, just… strange.

[Ernie, are you okay?] Ace asks, his forehead touching mine.

I nod, "I'm fine. Just… go slow."

He slowly pushes his cock into me, breath warm against my neck. His thrusts are almost teasingly slow, the sheer size of his length making me tremble. As he moves, he starts pressing against my prostate, and my cock twitches, "God, fuck… there." I gasp, pushing my hips towards Ace.

The Ponyta complies, his thrusts strengthening. My tongue lolls out of mouth as his thick cock stretches me. I barely can think as it fills me, hot and slick with lube. My back arches as his speed increases and suddenly he's fucking me into the bale of hay as if I were his own personal cocksleeve. It's close to pure bliss, the feeling of being used mixed with the fact that I was the one who had brought this Pokémon into such a carnal state of want.

My hand falls to my cock, and I pump furiously as Ace fucks me. His balls slap against mine, and my stomach bulges from every deep, delicious thrust. The Ponyta's pace picks up, and I lose control of my voice. I let out desperate, needy whines as he fucks me, thrusting my body up towards him.

He touches his forehead to mine, letting out a rough whinny, [In or out?] He slurs, his words breathless, even in my mind.

"Fill me like a filthy fucking whore." I snarl, my brain losing the ability to focus on anything but his thick, scorching cock and the anticipation of his load leaking out of tight, puckered asshole.

Ace seems to have no qualms with complying. He thrusts a few more times before he cums, his load even hotter than his cock. I let out a moan as he fills me, cumming a mere seconds later to the feeling of his seed being pumped into my body. My stomach grows plump and soft as he continues to let out his load. Eventually, he finishes and he pulls his now flaccid cock out of my ass. Cum gushes out of me like a damn geyser, but I couldn't care less. It feels just too good to give a hoot 'bout anythin'.

We rest there for some time, my non-cum-covered hand rising up to pat Ace on the neck appreciatively, "Thank ya, buddy. That was good."

The Ponyta blows a gust of hot air into my face, [Why, I'm flattered. You weren't half bad yourself, my dear Ernie… I think with some practice, you'd make a swell pony fucker.]

I chuckle at the thought. It's only when I look up at Ace's eyes that I see it… and invitation. My cheeks burn, but I hold his gaze, "Maybe I can get some more lessons?"

Ace grins, [ How does tomorrow at six work?]

I look down at my cum-covered body and Ace's cock. _Is this even okay? What had I even done by going and fucking this Pokémon? It was a disgrace… but… it felt amazing! Shit… _A battle raged on in my mind that very second, and in the end, I could only ask that the Lord have mercy.

I lick my lips and grin, coming to my decision.

"Oh, I can be there."


	2. Houndoom (M) x Reader (F)

Pokémon are your life.

You wake up in the morning to tend to the Pokémon in your family's care, during the day you work alongside them, and at night, you put them to bed. It runs in your blood, so to speak - your family has the gift of understanding Pokemon. For generations, your family has operated one of the most popular, well-known breeding agencies in the world. Not only are all of the Pokémon you tend to well-cared for, but all are them come to you under their own free will. Nevertheless, your family has high standards, so only the best are allowed to stay.

During the day, business is undertaken, and trainers from across the world come in to have their Pokémon bred. Your family is what keeps the facility running. Being a breeding agency, your family business has jobs in assisting with breeding, jobs tending to eggs, and jobs caring for the Pokémon rooming with you. You, however, have a less glamorous position: cleaning. Being the youngest in your family, you're stuck with overseeing the mopping, dusting, vacuuming, and sanitizing of the facility. One advantage of this is that you hear and see quite a bit of information that would otherwise remain unknown to you...

Today, you've been tasked with cleaning the east breeding section of the building. While you mop up a rather large pool of cum, a sizable Houndoom walks into the room. Instantly, your gaze is drawn to him. His coat shines, lean muscle rippling underneath a short layer of fur. Your breath catches in your throat when he turns. His balls hang between his legs, perfectly sized and on display. You feel a jolt go down to your core when he lays down and you see his cock peeking out of his sheath.

"He's pretty hot, isn't he?"

A voice from behind you makes you jump, and you nearly drop your mop, "Wh-what?" you stutter, looking over your shoulder.

A young woman smirks at you. Her face is one you've seen before, but she's never directly spoken to you. She laughs, patting your shoulder, "Oh please, everyone thinks Duke is hot. You're a part of the family, right? Haven't you seen him before?"

You nod slowly, cheeks now bright red, "Yeah, I've, uh, seen him around." You squeak, wishing you could just disappear.

The woman backs off slightly, recognizing your discomfort, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Trisha; I work in the breeding department. It's nice to meet you!"

You nod dumbly and shake the hand that is offered to you. There's a moment of silence, and you go back to mopping. The women lowers her voice, "Hey, you know that legally you can fuck him, right? It's not against the employee's code as long as it's after hours and he consents."

Your face grows impossibly redder, and the woman gives you a sly wink, "You wouldn't be the first to do it, either… don't worry, I've seen some of your folks do it too." She said over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

You can barely process the conversation you just had with the woman as you finish mopping. When you look up, Duke is gone, and you let out a sigh of relief. But thinking about him only brings forth another rush to your groin as you imagine his hard, hot cock pressed against your tight, needy -

You shake your head, _This isn't the time to think about that! I have work to do, _you think, chastising yourself for harboring such perverted fantasizes You take a deep breath, gathering up your supplies and moving on to the next room to continue your duties.

Later, you find yourself alone in your room. Done with work for the day, you fall onto your bed with a content sigh. You're ready to just fall asleep right then and there when suddenly, the thoughts of the Houndoom from earlier rush back into your mind. Despite your best efforts, you can't get him off your mind, and the incessant tingle between your thighs isn't helping. With a groan, you push yourself off of your bed and deposit yourself onto the carpet. You take off your shirt and wiggle out of your pants, clothed only in your bra and underwear. The cool air nips at your skin, and you shiver.

Thoughts of Duke invade your mind as your hand travels to your underwear. You tease yourself, tracing the outline of your pussy with your fingers. Your free hand goes to your nipples, gently massaging them underneath your bra. A low, quiet moan escapes your lips as you lift up the thin fabric over your lower half and dip your fingers into your core. The palm of your hand grazes your clit and you bite your lip. You're wet, and you ache for something to fill you. Even when you push your fingers into your pussy, teasing your g-spot, you still want more. You add another finger as you become more aroused, but even that fails to satisfy you.

It's just not enough.

With a frustrated groan, you adjust yourself so that you're facing towards your door, your back against your bedroom wall. As you push your fingers in and out of your pussy, your mental inhibitions fade. You close your eyes and allow your mind to wander. You imagine Duke walking into the room, the low light bouncing off his pelt, and his muscles rippling under his skin. He would look at you with a knowing smile, approaching you slowly, teasing you as you squirmed under his smoldering gaze. His eyes, bright red and impossibly bright, would command you to be still, and you would listen. As he came closer, you'd glimpse a peak of his cock poking out of his sheath, his balls swinging behind. He would sniff you, and all at once tear off your clothes, ripping them to shreds before he-

A noise brings you out of your fantasies, and you flinch. You stop momentarily, watching and waiting for the disturbance to make its appearance, yet it doesn't. You take a breath and begin imagining your fantasy once more. Again, Duke appears at your door, his body casting a shadow into your room. He takes notice of you, and unlike your first fantasy, he chuckles, "Did I… interrupt something?" Duke asks, his voice low and seductive.

You realize with a start that you are no longer imagining a fantasy of the Houndoom, but that he is actually present. You immediately clasp your legs together, your face going red, "Oh god, I didn't… I'm uh… ah… you… I should've locked that, haha." You say with an awkward chuckle.

Duke doesn't seem to mind, and he smiles, "Well then, I should leave you to it."

He turns to leave, and the memory of your earlier encounter resurfaces, "Wait!" You blurt out.

You regret the words that come out of your mouth the moment you say them. He looks back at you, and you feel your blush return with a vengeance, "I, um… sorry, that was, uh…"

You can barely form coherent thought as he takes a step closer to you.

Then another.

And then another.

Suddenly he's right in front of you, and you forget how to breathe. His muzzle rises to your ear, "Did you, perhaps, want me to stay?" He whispers, his words hot against the shell of your ear.

You shudder, and a chill runs down your body. Words fail you, so you nod instead. Duke draws back so that he can look you in the eyes, his lips curling into a satisfied grin, "In words, dear, what do you want me to do to you?"

You open your mouth, but no words come out. Duke moves closer, eyes burning, "Watch you?"

"No." You croak.

You feel his teeth scrape against your neck, "Listen to you?"

"N-No."

"Then… taste you?" He growls, tongue gliding over your skin.

"Y-yes but…!" You gasp, feeling his chest push up against yours.

At once, everything stops, and he looks you straight in the eyes, "Then what?" He asks.

"Fuck me." You whimper.

You can't take it anymore….You need him. You want him inside you, fucking you while you scream his name. You want him to make you his bitch, and he knows it. You didn't even have to say it. No, the moment he saw you, legs spread, touching yourself to the fantasy of him… he had known.

He moves back. Your heart leaps, and for a moment you think he's going to leave. But he doesn't. Instead, he motions to your bed, "You don't mind Pokémon on your bed, do you?"

His voice is low, almost teasing, and it sends a jolt straight to your core. You shake your head, scrambling to get on top of your bed. He jumps up with ease, watching you with narrowed eyes. Your already fast heartbeat begins to race as he comes close, towering over your small form. His expression softens for a moment, and you freeze, "I want this to be fun for both of us. Tell me if I'm doing anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

You blink, not expecting the sudden change in attitude. You consider what he said and then nod, "Ah-yeah, that's… that's good. I'll do that… and you too?"

He nods, "Of course. Now…"

His voice drops, falling back into his previous tone, "Where were we?"

You scarcely open your mouth to reply when he returns his mouth to your neck. He licks you, and you shudder with pleasure. The feeling of his slick tongue against your skin is shockingly erotic, even when it's simply a lick. Duke wastes no time, and slowly moves downwards, nudging at your bra. You get the message, and go about unhooking it as fast as humanly possible. Once it's unhooked, he grabs it with his teeth and pulls it off you, exposing your breasts to the air. Bumps rise on your skin, the air unexpectedly cold. Duke is quick to remedy this, however, his long tongue rasping over your nipple. You can't help but whimper, a jolt of pleasure going straight to your core. His tongue glides around the nubs of raised flesh with incredible precision, alternating both his speed and pressure as needed. He too, alternates from one breast to the other, with a lick in between for good measure.

You feel absolutely filthy sitting there with salvia covering your breasts. Your hair is a mess, and a Pokémon is tongue fucking your breasts, no less. But that only serves to amplify your painful arousal, the burning ache between your thighs growing tighter and hotter. Every slow, languid lap of his tongue brings your arousal to a new peak. Soon, you're unable to stop the little, delectable noises that fall out of your lips. You buck your hips up towards him, the pressure of his tongue stoking the fire that had ignited in your core the moment you saw him.

Spurred on by your moans, Duke moves downward. His breath is scorching hot against your skin, and he leaves you aching with how much time he takes his time with his ministrations. Between his legs, you see his cock. It's fully erect, his knot swollen and red... he's truly the perfect specimen. From the tip, pre-cum is leaking out, and you feel yourself growing impossibly more aroused.

Duke's tongue suddenly brushes against your clit, and you arch your back. He chuckles lowly, and you do your best to stay still. The Houndoom doesn't seem to mind, alternating between circling your clit with his tongue and pushing his tongue into your pussy. The warm, impossibly hot feeling of his tongue against you is like nothing else. The organ is flexible yet strong, and you feel orgasm approaching faster than you can stop it… you climax with a muttered curse. Duke isn't dettered, however, and he eagerly laps at your pussy, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper as you shake with the aftermath of your orgasm. It's almost painful, for a few moments, but wonderful all the same.

Suddenly, he stops.

You look up with wide eyes, not yet sated. To your delight, Duke merely moves his muzzle to your face and laps at your lips. You open your mouth and feel his tongue explore your mouth. He's an excellent kisser, not pushing too much or being too tentative. His tongue easily defeats yours in a battle for dominance. You can't help but whimper with need - you want his cock in you, and you want it now.

Duke seems to get the message. He motions for you to turn around, so you do. You're rewarded by the feeling of his tongue penetrating your folds and his breath burning against your spine. Every part of your body quakes with desire, lust buzzing underneath your skin like a swarm of angry Beedril.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Duke asks.

You feel the tip of his cock brush up against your pussy and you shiver in anticipation.

"I'm ready."

He pushes forwards and your mind nearly goes blank. He stretches you to the brim in all the right places, his cock nearly touching your cervix. At first his thrusts are shallow and unhurried, feeling achingly slow in your touch-starved pussy. You whimper, and he looks down at you with a dark, teasing smile, "What do you need, my dear?"

He thrusts slowly as he speaks, and a shock of pleasure radiates in your core. You can barely think."Please, fuck me harder. I need your cock!" You gasp, your legs shaking.

Duke complies, wrapping his front legs around you and thrusting into your wetness. His cock stretches you in the most perfect of ways, hot and hard. You hadn't realized how big Duke was until now, when he's buried deep into your pussy. You let out a moan as he continues to thrust, pre-come dribbling out of his cock. This feels damn near heaven, and you're so lost in the feeling of ecstasy that you've ceased trying to stifle your moans. He grunts in response, his big, weighty balls slapping against your skin each time he thrusts in.

His knot begins to swell, and you feel it pushing against your entrance. You let out loud, needy whines as he thrusts into you, your head swimming. All of a sudden, however, he starts fucking you even harder, his knot slapping against your entrance with a wet smack. You feel disgusting, whining and desperate for the cock of a Pokemon, yet that only serves to make it better. You shouldn't be doing this, but… god, it feels so good! All of a sudden, you sense your own orgasm quickly approaching, gripping the sheets below you with white knuckles.

"Duke, ah… I'm close!" You moan, trying to catch his eye.

He looks down, his eyes lidded with lust. The corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, and he lowers his head to your shoulder. His thrusts are deeper, harder and desperate. You whimper needily, wrapping your arms around his neck. Within seconds, he's cumming, his knot pushing hard against your entrance before popping in. You let out a gasp as he fills you, your toes curling as a powerful wave of pleasure takes you. The world goes white as blinding pleasure nearly forces your consciousness out of your head. You feel Duke sigh and nuzzle into you, limp, before you drift off into a deep, restful nap.

When you wake, you are tucked into your bed and alone. How were you tucked in? Did Duke do it? Confused, you look around the room for clues… everything seems to be in perfect order, however, and your body bears no marks of what occured before. Was your encounter was Duke even real, or simply a vivid fantasy? Doubt clouds your mind until you move. You let out a soft squeak as something warm and wet dribbles out from between your thighs. Moving quickly, you throw off your covers and look down at the… cum? Your face reddens as the memories come back to you.

You're going to have to clean the sheets _really_ well today.


End file.
